


How To Unfrustrate a Frustrated Goku

by MsGeorgie



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Frustration, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGeorgie/pseuds/MsGeorgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku is so frustrated that it's messing with his fighting technique and sparring matches with with Vegeta which is pissing the prince off. What will Vegeta do to help his old friend and why is Goku so frustrated anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Unfrustrate a Frustrated Goku

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the Dragon Ball universe including (but not limited to) characters, locations and original plot :)

How to Unfrustrate a Frustrated Goku 

 

Vegeta was worried about Goku; there he admitted it. It was freaking him out a little actually, how aggressive and uncoordinated his former rival had become in the last week but today… well today Goku was just a disaster. 

Vegeta and Goku had sparred every morning from six-thirty to twelve-thirty for the last ten years and every time they sparred Goku was always flawless in his form and technique; never putting a hair wrong and remaining on equal footing with Vegeta tactically.

However over the last week, Goku had started to mess up the simplest of moves and it was pissing Vegeta off. Whatever Goku’s faults, he was always a graceful fighter and now even that was being rumbled.

Goku was currently at level three losing to a level one Vegeta which was just frustrating for the younger Saiyan, which made him lash out without thinking, which made him screw up, which frustrated him even more and made him lash out even more. It was a never ending vicious circle and it was only further frustrating Goku and further pissing off Vegeta and it’s not like Goku wasn’t landing any blows or anything like that because he was and if Vegeta was anybody else he would probably be dead by now.

After another one of Goku’s no holds barred punches to the head that nearly exploded Vegeta’s brain out his ass, the Prince had had enough.

“STOP!!” Vegeta yelled making the mountains around the tremble with the echo of his voice and Goku stop dead in the middle of a dash Staring at Vegeta in shock.

“Why’re we stopping Vegeta? Is something wrong?” Goku asked through gritted teeth, trying to be his usual self and failing miserably. He watched as Vegeta growled at him and then dropped out of Super Saiyan and landing on a nearby mountainside with a Vegeta shaped pothole in the wall, Goku followed.

“Is something wrong? I should be the one asking you that question idiot.” He glared at the third-class, folding his arms and taking on an impatient air, Goku just looked confused.

“Well?! C’mon Kakarott, what the hell is wrong with you? You’ve been in a curious mood all week and it’s been fucking with you fighting skills and not to mention you look like shit.” It was true too, Goku did look like shit, he looked tired and generally fed up.

“I’m fine Vegeta. Can’t we just get back to fighting?” Goku almost pleaded and Vegeta’s eyes went wide with indignation, he pointed to a bruise on his left cheekbone and growled.

“See this Kakarott; this was the first punch you landed and you nearly broke my fucking face.” He snapped then pointed over to the Vegeta shaped hole.

“That was you second punch and it’s a miracle I can even walk, any more force and my kids would be fatherless you great, fucking MORON!!!” Vegeta panted and shook with rage still pointing to the mountain and Goku just looked of a child who was saying sorry and not meaning it.

“Well it’s not like you can’t take it Vegeta or are you getting weak in you old age.” Vegeta let out a battle cry and tackled Goku to the ground and wrapped his hands around the younger Saiyan’s thick neck, choking him and banging his head against the hard ground, hoping to knock some sense into the inconsiderate moron.

“Who the fuck are you calling old you bastard?! I’m Fifty you great ass that’s not even middle aged for a Saiyan and the reason I can’t take your ridiculous full strength punches to the head is because we are supposed to be fucking SPARRING!!! IT’S NOT A REAL FUCKING BATTLE SO THERE’S NO NEED TO KILL ME DICKBRAIN!!!” He shouted in Goku’s face whose eyes were starting to roll into the back of his head form lack of oxygen.

“I’m…sorry…Vegeta…please let…go…” Goku gasped out and Vegeta smacked his head into the ground one last time before letting go of Goku’s neck and sitting back against Goku’s abdomen, panting as Goku took in great deep breaths of air into his deprived lungs.

After they caught their breath Vegeta started to chuckle a little, which grew until it was great, body shaking laughter. The prince had tears dripping down his cheeks from his amusement and Goku did worry for a second that he really did hit Vegeta in the head too hard and too many times but sadly the crazy laughter was contagious and soon Goku was howling with it as well.

Several minutes passed before both men were finally calm again, letting out the occasional chuckle and wiping tears from they’re eyes.

“What were we laughing at again Vegeta?” Goku asked in an amused voice and Vegeta snorted a little and looked down the man he was still straddling.

“I don’t even know Kakarott, it was just… us. It felt like I should be laughing at us.” Goku grinned up at him and Vegeta was horrified to find that he was happy that he made Goku smile; happy he had made his Kakarott return to normal even if it was just for a moment. The grin soon fell from his face though and Goku let out a frustrated sigh and closed his eyes, Vegeta tilted his head to the side and looked at Goku worriedly.

“Are you ever going to tell me what’s wrong Kakarott? You’re starting to disturbed me… even more than you already do I mean.” Goku let a small smile quirk up at the corner of his mouth and Vegeta smirked when Goku opened his eyes an amused glint colouring them.

“Are you ever going to get off me Vegeta? Your starting to make me uncomfortable… even more than you already do I mean.” Vegeta threw his head back and let out a bark of laughter and Goku grinned again, looking content for the first time all week, Vegeta looked back down at him and shook his head.

“I’m not moving till you tell me what’s up with you, as much as I hate to admit it I miss the idiot I know and loathe.” Vegeta bent down so his front covered Goku’s and crossed his arms across his friend’s collarbone to rest his head on them. Goku blushed at how close Vegeta was but just sighed and dropped his head back to look up at the sky.

“Fine, but if I tell you we get to go back to fighting. Deal?” Vegeta nodded and his nose brushed against Goku’s chin gently, Vegeta took a subtle sniff of the other Saiyan’s skin and purred a little making Goku jolt at the sound; Goku smelled good, sure Vegeta could smell the sweat and dirt from their spar but underneath all that there was this spicy, sweet scent that was purely Saiyan, It was nice.

“Uh Vegeta?” Unbeknownst to Vegeta he had buried his head against Goku’s throat to get more of that addicting scent into his nose and let his purring get louder so when Goku spoke he got a little shock. Vegeta pulled back almost violently and sat back against Goku’s lower abdomen clearing his throat and blushing slightly, though he would never admit it and besides Goku was blushing too.

“Sorry about that Kakarott, I’m a little tired, must be a bit delusional because of it.” He said and Goku who had leaned up on his elbows nodded and fell back against the ground with a puff of air.

“It’s alright Vegeta; you’re not the only one tired.” Goku mumbled and Vegeta cocked his head again.

“Hn. Meaning?” he asked eyebrow raised.

“Meaning, I haven’t slept for a week.” Goku grumbled and Vegeta’s other eyebrow rose to join its brother.

“Is this why you’re in a mood Kakarott? Why the hell haven’t you been sleeping?” He asked suddenly angry with the other Saiyan for not taking care of himself but the younger Saiyan just raised a hand and batted it in the air in a carless motion.

“It is part of the reason and I haven’t been sleeping because ChiChi keeps throwing me out the house at night so I don’t, in her words, ‘contaminate our bed with my disgusting body’ so I’ve been stuck outside and since it’s been so many years since I’ve slept outside and not in a bed I’m finding it hard to catch a snooze, not to mention it’s been raining up on the mountain recently and it’s a real bitch to find a comfy, dry space to sleep.” Goku said lazily, with no heat or anger that he should feel towards his wife. Vegeta looked at Goku amazed at the younger man’s never ending pool of forgiveness but it didn’t last, soon Vegeta’s eyes started to narrow and he started to bare his teeth and growl, Goku looked up at him confused and slightly concerned when those eyes settled on his own.

“And why the hell didn’t you come to Capsule Corp. or go to the old letchers place instead of staying out in the pouring rain and running yourself into the ground with fatigue and frustration? Hell why didn’t you go next door to your son’s house.” Vegeta asked seriously pissed, how dare that harpy be so cruel as to kick this man not only out of his own bed but his own house, how dare she after all that Goku did for her, if it wasn’t for him they’d be no fucking house, hell they’d be no planet. Bitch.

“I didn’t go to Gohan’s because he has a five year old to look after; I didn’t go to Roshi’s because he’s too crowded and I didn’t come to Capsule Corp. because, and no offence Vegeta, I couldn’t be bothered with Bulma pitying me and treating me like some helpless idiot, she always makes me feel like I’m the one in the wrong and that I should try to fix the problem. Even if it was my fault this time I can’t fix it anyway.” Goku sighed sadly and his hand unconsciously brushed over his chest, this didn’t go unnoticed by Vegeta who laid his gloved hand over Goku’s making the younger Saiyan jump and sit up quickly causing Vegeta to slip down onto Goku’s thighs.

“What are you doing Vegeta?” Vegeta righted himself and glared into Goku’s gaze.

“What do you mean you can’t fix it? What’s wrong with that wench this time?” Goku closed his eyes again and dropped his head forward to hide his eyes under his bang’s and nearly knocking his head into Vegeta’s.

“It’s not her Vegeta, it’s me.” Goku mumbled, Vegeta growled.

“For Gods’ sake Kakarott will you stop pussyfooting around and just spit out what this whole shit week has been about!” Vegeta shouted and was surprised when Goku’s head shot up with a growl and his hands came up to grip Vegeta’s shoulder’s painfully.

“Frustration Vegeta! That’s what wrong with me! I’m frustrated with my lack of sleep, I’m frustrated I’m being kicked out of my own house, I’m frustrated because I can’t fight without fucking up and I’m frustrated that my body disgusts my wife so much that I haven’t had sex in SEVENTEEN FUKING YEARS! HAPPY?!” Vegeta blinked in shock, of all the things he was expecting that was not it. Vegeta glanced at a now blushing Goku and winced.

‘Gods he hasn’t had sex for nearly twenty years. Ouch.’ Vegeta thought, it never occurred to him that sexual frustration might me be the crux of Goku’s problems, Goku just didn’t seem all that sexed up and if it wasn’t for Gohan and Goten Vegeta wouldn’t even believe that Goku wasn’t a virgin with how innocent he was but Goku was a Saiyan and no matter how goofy or innocent he would appear he still had those same urges that Vegeta had; He was a man after all. 

‘Wait what was that bit about the harpy saying he was disgusting?’ Vegeta thought looking Goku up and down, was that stupid woman fucking blind?   
Goku was, even Vegeta could admit, gorgeous; He was tall and strong, well-muscled and toned and despite some of Goku’s more idiotic expressions, his face wasn’t half bad either. Not to mention that Goku may well be forty-four but he only looked about twenty-six. So why would that stupid woman ChiChi tell him he was disgusting?

“Scars.” Vegeta was unaware he had spoken aloud until Goku replied but he ignored that in favour of Goku’s confusing answer.

“Beg your pardon Kakarott?” Goku sighed defeated and looked into Vegeta’s eyes before tiredly repeating himself.

“She thinks my body is repulsive because of all the scars, the reason it took her ten years to kick me out of bed was because I tried it on with her one too many times last week and she'd had enough.”

“When did this all start? After Buu?” Vegeta asked, he was curious now.

“No…It was after…you.” The last word was whispered and if Vegeta’s hearing wasn’t impeccable he would never have heard it.

“Me?” Goku looked up and glared.

“Yes, when you first came to earth and beat the crap out of me we didn’t have any Senzu so I had to go to the hospital to get healed so I healed up much slower, not to mention they had to cut into me on some points to reset some bones; the scars from that are the worst on my legs. By the time we had Senzu to put me right my body had already mostly healed, it was just aches and pains really by then. Then I went to Namek and got even more scars from my fight with Frieza and again didn’t have any Senzu on Yardratt so it was another slow healing.” Goku explained and Vegeta felt just a little bit guilty.

“Do you think your body’s disgusting Kakarott?” He asked because that was what mattered most to Vegeta, he couldn’t care less what that bitch thought but what Goku thought of himself was different. Goku’s brow furrowed and his head tilted back in thought.

“I’ve never really thought about it if I’m honest Vegeta but now that I do? No, I don’t mind the scars, in fact I’m kind of proud of them, they’re symbols from all the battles I’ve fought and won and it’s not like they’re really all that bad, there are a couple of nasty ones like on my legs but mostly they’re just there and I just can’t be ashamed of them but maybe that’s just the Saiyan talking.” Goku’s head was still tilted back so he didn’t see Vegeta’s look of pride at his admission. Goku was right, that was the Saiyan talking.

“Let’s recap shall we Kakarott?” Vegeta asked amused and Goku tilted his head to side whilst still keeping it back and looked at Vegeta over his cheekbones, his eyes wary but he gave a grunt of affirmation. 

“Right so your stupid wife won’t let you do her because of your battle scars saving her sorry ass and this mud ball of a planet and this has been going on for nearly twenty years except for a sparse few times, I’m assuming since we have Goten, she gave in and now your frustrated because now not only are you being cock blocked but you’ve been kicked out of your own home for pushing too hard for something which you need to let out a little tension and focus on our sparring matches so I don’t end up with brain damage like you, am I right Kakarott?” Goku nodded with wide eyes, head still back and Vegeta chuckled at him.

“So basically all you need is a good night's sleep and a good, hard, no holds barred fuck and you’ll be tip top and stop trying to kill me in our sparring matches?” Goku’s blush told Vegeta all he had to know and he'd been waiting for an oppertunity to do this for years so he shot forward pushing Goku back on the ground and burying his face into his neck to bite and lick and suck up and down. 

Goku let out a loud moan and buried his hands into Vegeta’s hair when he bit into Goku’s adams apple and sucked hard, Vegeta groaned himself at the taste of Goku’s skin but it wasn’t to last because Goku flipped them over and pinned Vegeta’s hands above head whilst pinning the Prince’s hips with his own.  
“What are you doing Vegeta? What about Bulma and ChiChi?” Goku asked wild and panicked and… God why hadn’t Vegeta tried fucking Goku before, he was after all one very sexy Saiyan.

“Simple Kakarott; I’m giving you what you need and more importantly what we both want and as far as the woman go, your harpy won’t give you any and she couldn’t give a rat’s ass about you and Bulma is too old now to fuck the way I like, Kakarott. Now shut the fuck up.” Vegeta moaned and pushed his hips up against Goku’s, rubbing their half-hard cocks together and smirked when Goku’s eyes fluttered shut and his hips pushed back against Vegeta’s.  
Vegeta took advantage of the bigger Saiyan’s pleasure induced distraction and flipped them back over so he was straddling his new lovers hips again and kept grinding down on him until both their cocks were painfully hard, then he stopped and pulled his hips up.

“Vegetaaaaaa…” Goku sobbed and said Saiyan bent down to give Goku a filthy kiss; all tongue and teeth and drool running down their chins, there was no tasting of the other, only revelling in the unhindered pleasure of invading another’s mouth. Goku’s hands came up to Vegeta’s head again to hold him in place and keep him steady as he sat up again, Vegeta purred into the kiss and deepened it to show Goku he was pleased with the contact and Goku purred to show his pleasure too.

It wasn’t long before kissing wasn’t enough and Vegeta was reaching to remove Goku’s shirt and encouraging the younger Saiyan to do the same to him, they had to unfortunately break their kiss but it was worth it when skin touched skin and they continued rolling their hips against each other making their chests slide against each other’s and causing them to groan and growl into the reinstated filthy kiss. Vegeta moved his hands from where they rested on Goku’s shoulders and slid them down the taller man’s chest; running over the base of his throat and over his collarbone and pecks making Goku purr into the still on-going kiss but when Vegeta’s finger’s brushed over the man’s nipples he got an unexpected but not unwelcome reaction.

Goku pulled his head back from their kiss, a string of spit following him and let out a roar before he pushed Vegeta hard onto his back causing his body to make an indentation in the rock below them before he threw his head down and sank his teeth into Vegeta’s neck, sucking hard on the wound and drinking the coppery tang of Vegeta’s blood when it filled his mouth.

“YES!” Vegeta yelled and threw his own head back and raked his nails down Goku’s shoulder blades letting blood drip down the curve of the other’s spine and soak into his fingernails, Goku just growled and sank his teeth in deeper and Vegeta howled and came in his spandex pants. 

When Vegeta’s orgasm was over Goku pulled his teeth free and lapped at the wound until the blood slowed and coagulated before making his way down Vegeta’s body with blood covered lips, sucking at his collarbone and stopping to lick and nibble at Vegeta’s nipples making the still twitching Saiyan growl in pleasure and cup the back of Goku’s head.

“God… Kakarott hmmm...” Vegeta panted breathlessly and Goku kept moving lower to lap at Vegeta’s navel for a few minutes making Vegeta bite his lip, Goku didn’t stay there long though, just long enough to pull down Vegeta’s soiled pants aided by Vegeta who kicked off his boots; the only thing he still wore was his gloves which were bit off next.

Vegeta’s breath caught when Goku started lapping at his come coated cock that was going soft until then but was rapidly going in the other direction now, especially since Goku was purring happily and starting to suck lightly sending vibrations and little jolts of suction over Vegeta’s poor oversensitive cock.

“Stop…Kakarott…Stop.” And Goku did making Vegeta groan in dismay.

“What is it Vegeta?” Goku asked and stated to lick up Vegeta’s body till he got to the Princes lips, the he started dotting chaste kisses against his mouth.

“This was supposed to be you getting laid.” Vegeta said in between kisses and Goku chuckled and pulled back.

“I am, did you think you were the only one who came just now?” Vegeta’s eyes shot down to Goku’s crotch and sure enough there was a patch of orange darker that rest near the tip of something long and hard resting between the younger ones thighs, Vegeta smirked and locked eyes with an also smirking Goku.

“My Kakarott you must be uncomfortable.” Vegeta tutted and pushed at Goku’s chest till he fell to the side and rolled to his back humming in affirmation.

“And you did such a good job of cleaning me up; maybe I should repay the favour, would you like that Kakarott? Would you like your Prince to suck your cock?” The Prince whispered against Goku’s ear, lying flat across the bigger body and rubbing his hand slowly up and down a damp crotch.

“Hn…hn…hn…yes Vegeta… please.” Vegeta grinned and shot down quickly to Goku’s crotch pulling his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh and admiring the thick hard length pulsing in front of him. Goku was big but not that much bigger than Vegeta so the prince purred in satisfaction and gripped the cock firmly, he winced when Goku’s head shot back against the rock but knew he would be fine so just ran his hand up and down Goku’s shaft slowly.

“Gods Kakarott… your so hot, it’s like a furnace.” Vegeta purred against the head and Goku arched making Vegeta chuckle.

“Stop fucking around Vegeta.” Goku growled and Vegeta snorted and reached out his tongue to lap up the cooling come on the tip of his former rivals cock, he moaned aloud at the taste and then swallowed Goku’s dick whole, shocking the hell out of the big Saiyan who couldn’t even cry out his pleasure.

“Hmmm” Vegeta purred around the cock and began sucking enthusiastically, it was like that kiss from earlier, completely filthy with drool everywhere but it felt so good for them both, especially when Goku grabbed the back of Vegeta’s hair and held him still before fucking his mouth with vigour.

Vegeta couldn’t remember the last time he’d had sex like this, where he didn’t have to hold back and everything was hot and dirty and painful… he moaned every time Goku’s cock slid down his throat and dipped his fingers into the pool of spit at Goku’s balls before reaching back behind himself and rubbing his slick fingers against his hole then slipping them in one at a time every time Goku slid down his throat with a gargle.

“Hmmm… Gods…Vegeta…Close…close ughh…so…close.” Goku panted and moaned but Vegeta couldn’t allow Goku to come yet, not before he’d had his fun at least so he used his free hand and placed it next to Goku’s cock, patiently waiting for that tell-tale sign that Goku was coming again.  
Vegeta kept pumping his fingers in and out of himself being careful not to touch his sweet spot after all he didn’t want to blow off to early either but Goku was about to go off, Vegeta knew from the twitch of cock in his throat and with timing only Vegeta could poses he grabbed the base of Goku’s cock and squeezed gently giving Goku a dry orgasm.

“Vegeta!!” Goku yelled and that was when the Saiyan in question jumped up across Goku’s hips and slammed down onto him making them both cry out and Goku shoot to his feet gripping Vegeta’s thighs and ploughing him against the Vegeta shaped whole in the wall of the mountain, burying himself as deep as he could go into the small Saiyan.

“Again Kakarott!! Do that again!!” Vegeta screamed and gripped hard onto Goku’s shoulders and tightening his thighs on Goku’s hips and Goku did do it again, even harder so hard that Vegeta’s eyes rolled back into his head till only the whites remained. 

Goku slammed his hands into the rock face at either side of Vegeta and used his powerful legs and hips to plough the mighty prince deeper into the rock. Vegeta’s screams increased when Goku changed his angle slightly and slammed into his prostate over and over again, he roared and clawed at Goku when the younger Saiyan blasted up to Level One and his cock increased in girth inside him stretching him nearly to his limit.

“Oooooh! Kaka…ROTT!!!!” Level Two really did push him beyond his limits and Vegeta had to flash into One or be ripped apart… but in a good way. He pushed his hips hard against Goku’s pistoning ones making the larger man fall back onto the hard ground and rode him hard and fast, flashing up to Level Two himself so he could increase his speed. Goku screeched and arched up against the smaller man, gripping his hips in a bruising hold and digging in his nails making the blood flow down the princes hips, the scent of the red liquid permitted the air joining in with the scent of sweat, sex and dirt and increasing the vigour of the animalistic fucking.

Vegeta was out of his mind from the pleasure and the power flowing in and around him and he lurched forward onto Goku and sank his teeth into his shoulder making Goku yelp and flash up to Level Three; his hair grew, his brows lowered and he flipped them over so Vegeta was on his back spreading his legs wide and folding the Prince in half, the Prince who was still attached to his shoulder and screaming into making blood gurgle against his face.

Vegeta pulled back only to latch onto Goku’s neck and chest and ear and jaw and everywhere he could reach in this position and Goku was doing the same to him; bites littered their bodies and blood flowed freely. Vegeta knew that Goku was going to come soon, the bites where getting deeper and Goku’s eyes were getting wilder and not a little frightening but Vegeta was sure his own expression was the same. 

It all ended in a burst of pleasure and power and screams, an almost blinding light surrounding them and their cries, it all lasted for about a minute but for them it was an eternity. When the power faded and light disappeared the two of them where lying in a crater where the mountain used to be, back to their normal states, naked, covered in blood, come and sweat and completely satisfied.

Goku lay panting on top of Vegeta who was almost catatonic, his arms lying above him loosely and his legs spread wide in the rubble. Goku nuzzled Vegeta’s bloodied neck and lapped at it gently.

“You alive?” Goku asked hoarsely and pushed himself up with great effort to look at Vegeta who was just coming around; he looked well and truly fucked.

“Well if I’m not… what a way to go; fucked to death by Kakarott. Hmm I like the sound of that.” Vegeta murmured just as hoarsely and Goku chuckled and fell   
back onto Vegeta.

“Yeah, me too.” Vegeta smiled and lifted a hand tiredly to stroke through Goku’s soft sable hair.

“Do you feel better now?” Vegeta asked smugly and Goku smirked against his chest.

“No.” He replied and Vegeta stilled and went wide eyed.

“What?!” Goku laughed darkly and pushed up onto his elbows so he could lean down a lick the Prince’s nose affectionately.

“Seventeen years Vegeta, I’m going to need more than one glorious fuck from you to level it out.” Goku purred and the pushed back into the Prince’s loose body which arched and let out a surprised scream of pleasure.

“Kakarott! You are not normal!” Vegeta cried when Goku started up another rhythm.

“No, I’m not and aren’t you glad for that Vegeta?” Vegeta was very glad for that actually.

They fucked for hours both taking turns to top and both bloody and battered before the sun started to set and their energy with it, it ended with Vegeta riding Goku to completion once more and falling exhausted onto the other man’s bloody sweaty chest.

“Okay Kakarott… no more…please no more, I’m done, completely fucked and I’m sure my hips will never be the same.” Goku chuckled breathlessly and tipped his head to nuzzle Vegeta’s hair.

“Don’t worry I’m just as fucked out as you are.” Vegeta sighed in relief and started licking up the blood that coated Goku’s chest, uncovering may scratches and bites that would leave more scars for his harpy to bitch about, the thought of her made Vegeta growl and Goku who was enjoying the relaxing feeling of the prince giving him a tongue bath sat up gently and held the Prince in his lap.

“What’s wrong?” Goku asked and began returning the tongue bath starting at the side of Vegeta’s face and working his way down.

“Are you going back to that stupid bitch?” Vegeta snarled and Goku stopped briefly in his lapping to smirk.

“Are you jealous?” He asked licking around the Prince’s neck and Vegeta tilted his head back to give Goku more access to all the blood and grime.

“Yes.” He growled and Goku pulled back and smiled at his softly.

“Good and no I’m not going back to her, might go back for my things and ask Bulma about a capsule house but I’m not going back, I can’t, not after this.” He whispered kissing the prince slightly and Vegeta nodded and then went back to his task of cleaning Goku who did the same.

“There’s no need, we’ll buy you new things and you can come live with me at Capsule Corp.” He said seaming very sure of himself, there was no way he was letting go of Goku, not after all this.

“What about Bulma?” Vegeta snorted and pushed Goku back so he could clean Goku’s stomach.

“Kakarott the woman and I were over before Bra was born, she’s back with that pathetic loser Yamchop.” Goku let out a laugh at that and Vegeta left a kiss on his belly letting him know he approved of his amusement.

“Ok Vegeta you’ve almost convinced me.” 

“Almost?” 

“Yes all you have to do is answer to simple questions and I’m all yours.” Vegeta like the sound of that so he pulled back from Goku’s now clean torso and lay back   
so Goku could clean him and ask his questions.

“Very well.” He answered and let Goku climb over him.

“Ok here goes. Do you have… a comfy bed and will you ever throw me out of it?” Vegeta let loose a bark of laughter.

“Yes to the first maybe to the second.” Goku shot up a pouted at him and Vegeta laughed at his expression.

“Ok fine, I’ll never kick you out of bed ok?” Goku purred happily and went back to cleaning his new lover. When they were all clean Goku flashed them to Vegeta’s bedroom at Capsule Corp. with instant transmission and fell into the comfy king-size bed beside the prince.

“Vegeta?” he asked just before the dozed off and Vegeta grunted to let Goku know he was listening.

“You better keep me happy.” Goku growled and Vegeta snorted.

“That’ll be easy Kakarott, after all I was right a good fuck and good night’s rest and you’re purring like a kitten.” And that’s exactly what Goku did much to   
Vegeta’s amusement.

“Idiot.”

END.

MsGeorgie x


End file.
